Ballads of Redwall Abbey
by Unicorn of Light
Summary: This is a collection of some of the songs I have seen in the Redwall books, I don't have all of them down but I do have a good many.


Disclaimer: I don't own any of this. I hope you enjoy.  
Felony: Hi Kenji!!!!!  
(And they're not in the order they were in the book. I'm havin' ta go back and  
type out the ones I skipped or missed. ^_^;; I'm not a very thorough Uni, ya see....)  
  
*****Marlfox*****  
  
Who are we but strolling players,  
Wand'ring through the long ago,  
Joys and sadness, hopes and longings,  
Keep us traveling onward though  
The laughter and applause of others,  
Who view the passing cavalcade,  
Leave echoes hovering some far summer,  
Floating round a woodland glade,  
'Twas but a tale for your amusement,  
Like my unworthy rhyme,  
Gone, alas, into those realms,  
The land of once upon a time.  
  
**********  
  
Flow'rs of the forest,  
Are bright in the spring,  
Wake with the dawn,  
Hear a lone skylark sing.  
Brooks gaily babble  
O'er hillsides so green,  
Streams ripple secrets  
Of what they have seen,  
Small birds give voice  
Mid the leaves of great trees,  
Which rustle softly  
In time with the breeze.  
I'll add my music  
For what it's worth,  
And sing just for you, love,  
The song of the earth.  
  
********  
  
Who taught the birds to sing?  
Why Mother Nature dear.  
Who told the winds an' breeze to blow,  
Rain to fall an' snow to snow,  
Rivers to run an' streams to flow?  
Oh Mother Nature dear!  
  
Who colored grass so green?  
Why Mother Nature dear.  
Who tells the moon, come out at night,  
And teaches the stars to shine so bright,  
Then orders sun and clear daylight?  
Oh Mother Nature dear!  
  
Who makes the seasons change?  
Why Mother Nature dear.  
Who says the seas must ebb and flow,  
An' tells each tree how tall to grow,  
Then lets the days pass fast or slow?  
Oh Mother Nature dear,  
I see her plain an' clear,  
She's all around us here!  
  
****  
  
Fate and fortunes, seasons fair,  
Be kind to us this day,  
Let nobeast here whom we hold dear,  
See comrades borne away.  
May the strong defend the weak,  
Protect those who take part,  
Grant victory to truth and right,  
To warrior brave of heart.  
Banish the foebeast from our land,  
And when new seasons fall,  
Leave not an empty space of grief,  
Amongst us at Redwall!  
  
*******  
  
I paint my face or wear a mask,  
For I'll be anybeast you ask,  
As I wander on my way.  
A skillful tumbler bounding high,  
A pitiful mope who'll make you cry,  
My actor's part I play.  
And what care you if I'm sad,  
Or if ill fortune I have had,  
'Tis just a clown, you say,  
Aye, just a droll who plays a part,  
Who travels in a painted cart,  
From dawn to dusk each day.  
An actor can be young or old,  
Figure of fun or hero bold,  
From tears to laughter without pause,  
I strut the stage to your appluase,  
Then I look in my mirror and say,'Hey,  
What fool should I play today?'  
  
*********  
  
Four Chieftains going forth,  
To bring back Redwall's heart,  
Vengeance, honor, friendship,  
Each will play their part.  
The flow'r bears my blade,  
And greenstick, Warrior's daughter,  
Join with the shortsword bearer,  
And one who lives by water.  
Before the herald lark,  
Ere night's last teardrop falls,  
With none to bid you fond farewell,  
Go! Leave these old red walls.  
  
******  
  
If you eat too much you'll sink the boat,  
Burst yore boots an' split yore coat,  
Just scoff enough so you stay afloat,  
'Tis good manners, good manners!  
If you pinch the vittles from another's plate,  
Wait till he's lookin' the other way, mate,  
An' when fish are bitin', don't eat the bait,  
'Tis manners, good manners!  
If yore a shrew of the Guosim clan,  
You must be sure to think of a plan,  
To share yore matey's pudden or flan,  
'Tis manners, good manners!  
Remember to chew everythin' in sight,  
If it don't bite back, then get first bite,  
An' always take a basinful to bed each night,  
'Tis manners, good manners!  
  
*****  
  
Green rushes green rushes an' lilies so pale,  
Bring me bread'n'cheese an' some dandelion ale,  
An' light up a fire now to warm my cold paws,  
I'll sit here all winter till that river thaws,  
Skither riddle aye fiddle aye rumbletum hey!  
  
Green rushes green rushes an' lilies so pale,  
I've traveled so far over valley an' dale,  
Stale bread'n'hard cheese an' ale isn't here,  
An' the fire isn't lit so 'tis goodbye, me dear.  
Rowtle dowtle rye tootle I go on me way!  
  
Green rushes pale lilies I'll bid ye good day!  
For where I'm not welcome I never would stay!  
An' to all you musicians I'd just like to say,  
If I've sung too fast yore indulgence I pray!  
  
*****  
  
Midsummer midsummer the solstice is here,  
And now we give thanks to the day,  
We joyfully sing like birds on the wing,  
For old winter is still far away.  
The high sun of noontide smiles down on us all,  
Sending warmth to the earth from on high,  
Soon the autumn will yield, out in orchard and field,  
Where bounties of nature do lie.  
Midsummer midsummer the solstice is now,  
In the midst of this season so bright,  
Yea we sing, hear our glad voices ring,  
Far into this fine summer night.  
  
*********  
  
'Ole Guosim proverb, a dead enemy ain't an enemy no more!'  
-Dippler the shrew, Marlfox  
  
**************  
  
I'll skelp their tails I'll skelp their ears,  
Then skelp some whiskers too,  
Nobeast skelps like Cregga does,  
An' I've skelped quite a few!  
I love to see 'em turnin' pale, })({ Question: How can she _see_ them? })({  
Some'll weep or some'll wail,  
Some'll grow up with no tail,  
When I'm done skelpin' here!  
  
So hush my naughty dear,  
Go fast asleep till morn,  
That's if you wish to wake up,  
With tail unskelped by dawn!  
One more word, just one more peep,  
Woe betide those not asleep,  
They will call out, Mercy! Help!  
When the badger starts to skelp!  
  
********  
  
I sit alone and wish that I  
Could be a bird up in the sky,  
I'd join the breezes that do blow,  
Whichever way they chanced to go,  
Far o'er the waves, across the sea,  
I'd drift along quite happily,  
Or maybe out on field and fen,  
I'd circle round some forest glen.  
I envy bee and butterfly,  
Maybe the birds could tell me why  
I wipe a teardrop from my eye,  
I sit alone, for I can't fly.  
  
*******  
  
Please gaze round our garden, remember me there,  
And always be faithful and true,  
Then look to the sunset and know that somewhere,  
'Tis I who'll be thinking of you.  
Home, home, I will come home,  
Back to the ones I love best,  
Home, home, no more to roam,  
My weary heart will find rest.  
  
So leave the door open and keep the fire bright,  
As I recall it was always,  
It may be evening or dawn's welcome light,  
I'll wander back one of these days,  
  
Home, home, I will come home,  
Ere the long seasons have passed,  
Home, home, no more to roam,  
Peace we will find there at last.  
  
  
*******The Bellmaker*****  
  
Give us dinner every eve,  
Or we'll pack our bags and leave.  
Where we'll go to we don't know,  
Up the path a league or so.  
If we don't find comfort there,  
Back to Redwall we'll repair.  
We'll eat pudden, pie, and cake,  
All the Abbey cooks can make!  
  
*****  
  
Birds of cloth that fly o'er water,  
Guide trees of the forest through the sea,  
Where a snake begins, find thy daughter,  
Go now, turn thou, due to my plea.  
  
Five will ride the Roaringburn,  
But only four will e'er return.  
Urgan sits in Gael's Royal House,  
Warriormaid and Warriormouse,  
Say hasten and give aid.  
  
Bellringer who'd love to stay,  
Go! with cellarhog, I say,  
Laughing flow'r with eye of hawk,  
Digger who would rather walk,  
Fathermouse with beard of gray,  
Five from Redwall go, away!  
  
*****  
  
I was born on a stream and fed from a paddle,  
Shrum a doo rye 'ey, shrum a doo rye 'ey,  
And here I'll stay 'til me tail don't waggle,  
See the longweeds grow where the currents flow,  
Aye that's the way I like it soooooooooooo.  
Shrum a doo rye 'ey, shrum a doo rye 'ey,  
Ho run you river, run my way,  
Ho ummm, ho ummmm, ho ummmm!  
  
*****  
  
Friend is a very small word,  
A little sound we make,  
For one who is true, one who will do,  
Great deeds for friendship's sake.  
So while I grieve for you, my friends,  
Who gave all that you could give,  
You'll be my friends in memory,  
For all the days I'll live.  
  
*****  
  
Whoa there was an ole lobster who married a cod,  
Boggle me barnacles, sail off t'sea,  
And tho' all the cockles an' clams thought it odd,  
Boggle me barnacles over the brine,  
I knows yer a codfish but darlin' yore mine!  
  
For a weddin' brekkfast the pair 'ad to feed,  
Boggle me barnacles, sail off t'sea,  
On rootybag cake an' the best of seaweed,  
Boggle me barnacles over the brine,  
I knows yer a lobster but I loves yer fine!  
  
They was married offshore by a little fat whale,  
Boggle me barnacles, sail off t'sea,  
An' the guests drank barrels of deepwater ale,  
Boggle me barnacles over the brine,  
Pass me that flagon of green ocean wine!  
  
The party went on 'til an hour before dark,  
Boggle me barnacles, sail off t'sea,  
An' they were ate up by an iggerant shark,  
Boggle me barnacles over the brine,  
A shark don't 'ave manners when he's out to dine!  
})({ Paladin, is this the one you spoke of? })({  
  
*****  
  
Stand back and watch this Bulgum toad,  
He's goin' to do some magic,  
But if young Rufe has taught him wrong,  
It could turn out quite tragic.  
Get back to the ship now, Fatch,  
I'll be right behind you,  
Glogalog, oh please don't sneeze,  
Or they will never find you.  
Careful when you spit that grog,  
Don't stand near the venue,  
Or you'll end up crispy fried,  
On the marshtoad menu!  
  
****  
  
Well there ain't a dish in all the world,  
As good as ole shrimp stew,  
An' this is the best I've ever 'ad,  
An' I've 'ad quite a few,  
You kin keep yore big sea biscuits,  
That duff an' skilly too,  
I'll scrape me bowl an' lick me spoon,  
An' sing to you by the light o' the moon,  
There's better days a comin' soon,  
But none quite like tonight!  
  
*****  
  
One, two, let me bow to you,  
Away we go from the center through.  
Oh there was a mouse in Mossflower,  
And he was plump and cheery,   
Lived right next to a mole so fair,  
A little dark-eyed dearie.  
Three, four, I'll tell you more,  
Whirl your partner round the floor!  
She baked a pie, oh my, oh my,  
And said, 'I've got no cherries,  
Sir mouse when you go out abroad,  
Will you bring back some berries?'  
Five, six, here's a fix,  
Curtsy maids and gather sticks!  
The mouse roved out into the woods,  
And came back heavy laden,  
With cherries and ripe fruit to boot,  
To give unto the maiden.  
Seven, eight, stand and wait,  
Clap your paws, it's very late!  
The mole took up a wooden bowl,  
The mouse he grabbed a ladle,  
And as they ate that lovely pie,  
They danced around the table.  
Nine, ten and back to one,  
Bow to your partners, for the dance is done!  
  
  
*******Pearls of Lutra****  
  
O curse the name Mad Eyes,  
Say woe to the day  
When he tried to steal  
Tears of all Oceans away.  
All corsairs and searats  
Whose messmates lie dead,  
Saw blood and hot flame  
Turn the seas flowing red.  
Though northcoast lies far  
And the ocean is wide,  
Run the green arrows  
Of vengeance, and hide.  
For the price of six tears  
Through the dreams of us all,  
Walks the fear of a Warrior  
From a place called Redwall.  
Now the life of our Brethren  
Who followed the sea,  
Will ne'er be the same  
For such rovers as we.  
'Twas the greed of a Tyrant  
That brought us to shame,  
Six tears for a crown-  
Curse the Emperor's name!  
  
Verses taken from an old corsair ballad.  
  
********  
  
Run from me, hide from me,  
Still my shafts will find you.  
All you vermin of the sea,  
I must bring swift death to.  
Lutra's Holt has not yet gone,  
By my bow I swear it so,  
I alone will carry on,  
Wreaking vengeance where I go.  
  
Run from me, hide from me,  
Hear my longbow singing,  
Grath of Lutra's family,  
Sleep to you is bringing.  
  
******  
  
Hey la ho, hey la ho,  
Our hearts go with you where you go,  
Hey la hey, hey la hey,  
Maybe we'll meet again someday.  
Like a feather on the breeze,   
Blown to wander restlessly,  
Out upon the open seas,  
Travel speedily and free.  
But as the earth turns,  
And our fire burns,  
And as the moss grows on the lee,  
When long day ends,  
Think of old friends,  
In whatever place you be,  
Hey la ho, hey la ho,  
Fortune follow you where e'er you go,  
Hey la hey, hey la hey,  
May sunlight warm your back along the way.  
  
******  
  
If string cannot sing then answer this riddle,  
What sings as sweet as the bow on a fiddle,  
The fiddlestring sings, but never can throw  
An arrow so far as the string of a bow,  
But a bow plays a fiddle and I'll marry thee,  
If you give a bright bow of ribbon to me!  
  
*****  
  
Pick me flowers for Redwall,  
To grace the tables of Great Hall,  
Go out upon the grassy ground,  
Where flowers bloom all around.  
Periwinkle primrose pimpernel,  
Buttercup burnet and bluebell,  
Arrowhead anemone asphodel,  
Tansy's a flower as well!  
Campion cowslip columbine,  
Speedwell spurge and snowdrop fine,  
Toadflax thrift and also thyme,  
But pretty Tansy's mine!  
Foxglove figwort feverfew,  
Harebell hemlock hawkweed too,  
Forget-me-nots with petals blue,  
Sweet Tansy, I'll pick you!  
  
*******  
  
Frisk in the water if you wish,  
But stay clear of the big ole fish,  
'Specially those with the fin like a sail.  
They're the rogues who'll take yer tail,  
So stay in the shallows an' bright sunlight,  
An' y'll live to sleep round the fire at night!  
  
*****  
  
Whether she sails on river or sea,  
May the winds be always behind 'er,  
May she always be welcomed by friends like me,  
May the foebeast never find 'er.  
Let 'er crew hold the lives of each other dear,  
And avoid every sharp rock or reef,  
Good seasons and fates now listen and 'ear,  
Keep this gallant Freebeast from all grief!  
  
})({ Note- The name of the ship can be replaced, this   
song is used as part of the naming of a boat. Therefore,   
different boats have different names. You get the point.  
  
*****  
  
Of all the creatures in the land,  
The sea or in the air,  
Not one of 'em is half so grand,  
Or noble as a hare.  
A hare can jump, a hare can run,  
He don't live down a hole,  
In fact a hare's a lot more fun  
Than almost any mole.  
A hare's courageous and so brave,  
Good-mannered and quite courtly,  
Sometimes he's serious and grave,  
But never fat, just portly.  
He never puts a footpaw wrong,  
His disposition's sunny,  
With ears so elegant and long,  
Not stubby like a bunny.  
So sing his praises everywhere,  
This creature bold, with charm to spare,  
The one thing better than a hare,  
Is two hares, that's a pair!  
  
****  
  
Oh, I'm 'appy as the day is long,  
I'm cheery, merry, bright,  
From early morn I sings me song,  
Until last thing at night.  
Chop off me paws, slice off me tail,  
An' my pore neck start wringin',  
You'll never hear me cry or wail,  
Because I'll still be singin'!  
Ooooo, flugga dugga dugga chugchugchug,  
With a smile like a duck upon me mug!  
  
****  
  
High o'er the hills, far o'er the seas,  
Fly with the small birds, follow the breeze,  
Go with your heart, where would you roam,  
Back to the rose-colored stones you call home,  
Where faded summers will echo again,  
Brown autumn trees, or the spring's gentle rain.  
Shadows are falling 'cross the woodlands you know,  
Rest, weary one, in the warm firelight glow.  
  
******  
  
Fare you well upon your journey,  
To the bright lands far away,  
Where beside the peaceful rivers,  
You may linger any day.  
In the forests warm at noontide,  
See the flowers bloom in the glades,  
Meet the friends who've gone before you,  
To the calm of quiet shades.  
there you'll wait, O my beloved,  
Never knowing want or care,  
And when I have seen my seasons,   
We will walk together there.  
  
Sung for Piknim the mouse, burial song  
  
*****  
  
There was an otter by a stream,  
Come ringle dum o lady,  
Who fell asleep and had a dream,  
All on the bank so shady.  
He dreamt the stream was made of wine,  
It flowed along so merry,  
And when he drank it tasted fine,  
Like plum and elderberry.  
And all the banks were made of cake,  
Come ringle ding my dearie,  
As nice as any cook could bake,  
That otter felt quite cheery.  
He drank and ate with right good will,  
Till wakened by his daughter.  
She said,'I hope you've had your fill,  
Of mud and cold stream water!'  
Come ringle doo fol doodle day,  
Come wisebeast or come witty,  
A fool who dreams to dine that way,  
Must waken to self-pity.  
  
*******  
  
Ho comb yore whiskers, brush that tail,  
Place a flow'r behind yore ear,  
Wash those paws in my ole pail,  
We're off dancin', dear! Oooooooh!  
Paws up high, rudder on the deck,  
Pace up to yore partner, check!  
Rudder in the air, paws on the ground,  
Whirl that otter round an' round!  
Vittles onna table, drink's there too,  
Hear the music playin',  
Smile at me I'll dance with you,  
Every otter's sayin'! Oooooooh!  
Shuffle back an' clap both paws,  
I'll clap mine an' you clap yours!  
Turn away now back to back,  
Slap those tails down whackwhackwhack!  
  
})({ By rudders they mean an otter's tail, which, in the water,   
serves as a rudder.  
  
*****  
  
"This is the story of Corkul hare,  
Which is most tragic, horribly sad an' pretty   
awfully fearfuuuuuuuul!  
So pray give attention, list' to my song an' don't fall asleep,  
Although 'tis not too cheerfuuuuuuuul!  
Poor Corkul fell foul of an evil fox  
Who was mean an' horribly cruuuuuuuuuel!  
An' foolishly he challenged him,  
Next mornin' at dawn to a duuuuuuuuuel!"  
  
Here Clecky [a hare] paused and glared at Plogg and Welko. "Either   
of you rogues spit another melon seed at me an' I'll kick y'little fat   
tails halfway up yonder mountain. Ahem, beg pardon for the untimely   
interruption chaps, now, where was I?   
Oh yes.  
  
"Both creatures chose as their weapons,  
To hurl at each other, salaaaaaaaaaaad!  
Good job they never chose soup or else,  
I might never have wrote this ballaaaaaaaaad!  
So the very next mornin' as dawn did break,  
All bright'n'warm an' sunneeeeeeeeeeee!  
Which considerin' it was the dead o' winter,  
Our hero didn't find too funneeeeeeeeeeee!"  
  
Clecky jumped up and clapped a paw to his tail, glaring at Plogg   
and Welko, who were sitting looking the very pictures of innocence.  
"Just one more melon seed, you rotters, just one more....."  
He continued his elongated recitation.  
  
"There in the field the two creatures met,  
Each beast with salad ladeeeeeeeeeeeeeen!  
A terrible sight not fit for the eyes,  
Of any tender young maideeeeeeeeeeeen!  
An' the lettuce an' the carrots an' the onions they all flew like   
lightniiiiiiiiiiin'!  
An' they fought'n'they ate, they ate'n'they fought,  
The scene was pretty frightniiiiiiiin'!"  
  
Clecky twitched his nose as a melon seed bounced off of it. He   
narrowed his eyes and pointed vehemently at the two shrews. "Right,   
that's it! Soon as I'm finished this heartrendin' ditty you two are   
in for it!"  
He finished the song at top speed as if it were a fast jig:  
  
"But now my friends I've reached the end of my most sad   
renditiiion,  
At the end of the epic battle royal this was the sad   
positiiiion,  
Neither fox nor hare had won, they were both in   
bad conditiiiiiiin,  
Sufferin' from fierce indigestion because they'd ate all the   
ammunitiiiiiiiion!"  
  
With a bound he was away after the two shrews, who shot off   
like sardines with a shark on their tails. The audience fell   
about laughing helplessly.  
Dorumee held her tubby sides, shaking with mirth. "Ohohohohoohooh!   
That'll teach 'em t'spit melon pips at 'im!"   
Viola and Winniegold were chuckling so hard that tears streamed   
down their cheeks as they confessed. "Heeehee, it wasn't heehee Plogg   
or hahaha Welko spittin' those pips... Hoohoohooh! It was us.   
Heehahaheehohoho!"  
  
******  
  
Abroad I strolled in the forest one day,  
I walked till me paws were sore weary,  
I heard an ould mistle thrush close by me say,  
'O here's a woodland so cheery!  
There's ash and beech and rowan and oak,  
Weepin' willows with leaves trailin' down O,  
Many rowans I've known full o' berries when grown,  
And laburnum that wears a gold crown O.  
So of all the trees growin' here in the wood,  
Tell me which is finest and best, sir,  
I'll find that one ere springtime is gone,  
And I'll surely build me a nice nest there.  
There's cedar and elm and hornbeam and yew,  
Sycamore buckthorn and alder so fine,  
Sweet chestnut and fir and shrub elder where  
Grow dark berries on which I can dine.  
Aye I'll find a stout tree for to make a safe nest,  
Just like a good-livin' bird should,  
Then me chicks will all fly and just like I,  
Seek a tree for themselves in the wood!  
  
*****  
  
If Sister Cicely serves some soup,  
She'll surely see one sup it,  
Sip that soup if you're sick,  
Swig it swift, sure an' slick,  
Should it set stiff'n'slimy, then suck it.  
If Cicely suspects such soup has been scorned,  
She'll slip slyly and even the score,  
So if Sister persists, woe to him who resists,  
Cicely's certain to serve him some more.  
  
Brother Curmal's tongue twister.  
  
****  
  
Sad winds sweep the shores,  
Near a place called Holt Lutra,  
Where first I saw daylight the day I was born,  
And the lone seabirds call  
O'er the grave of them all,  
Whilst my tears mingle into the seas as I mourn.  
For those Tears of all Oceans,  
Six pearls like pink rosebuds,  
Once plucked from the waters beneath the deep main,  
Oh my father and mother,  
Dear sisters and brothers,  
In the gray light of dawn all my family were slain.  
They sailed in the nightdark,  
Those cold heartless vermin,  
Their pity as scant as the midwinter's breath,  
Then laughing and jeering,  
As slashing and spearing,  
My kinfolk were slaughtered by wavescum to death.  
But their greatest mistake was,  
They left Lutra's daughter,  
I swore then an oath that the seasons would show  
My green arrows flying,  
And seavermin dying,  
Cursing with their last breath the swift song of my bow.  
So vengeance will drive me,  
As long as my paw's strong,  
To sharpen a shaft and my bowstring to stretch.  
The price vermin paid,  
For six pearls on a raid,  
Is that death bears the same name as I, Grath Longfletch.  
  
******  
  
Let the birds fly high before us,  
An' our wake trail straight behind,  
When yore heart is yearnin' for it,  
Home is not too hard to find.  
May our way be bright an' sunny,  
Back to where campfires burn,  
There our friend an' families waitin',  
For the warriors to return.  
Are the old ones happily livin'?  
An' the young ones tall an' grown?  
We will soon see smilin' faces,  
Of all those we've always known.  
Far we've traveled, long we've wandered,  
Morn till night an' dusk to dawn,  
But there's no place we'll rest easy,  
Save the land where we were born.  
  
*****Lord Brocktree****  
  
I am the Teller of Tales,  
Gaze into the fire with me,  
For I know of the Badger Lords,  
And their mountain, by the sea.  
'Tis a fearsome warrior,  
Full of fate and destiny,  
Who followed dreams, along strange paths,  
Unknown to such as we.  
This Badger Lord was fearless,  
As all who followed him knew,  
And the haremaid he befriended,  
Why, she was as young as you!  
But no less bold or courageous,  
Full of valor and strong of heart,  
Aye, young 'uns like you, good and true,  
May stand to take their part.  
So here is my story, may it bring  
Some smiles, and a tear or so,  
It happened, once upon a time,  
Far away, and long ago.  
Outside the night wind keens and wails,  
Come listen to me, Teller of Tales!  
  
*****  
  
"Dorothea Duckfontein Dillworthy at y'service, sah,   
but I'm generally called Dotti,   
though my papa always said you could call me anything as long as you   
didn't call me late for lunch."  
  
*****  
  
To describe the haremaid's voice as being akin to a frog trapped beneath a hot stone  
would have been a great injustice, to both frog and stone. Morever, the instrument  
she was playing on sounded like ten chattering squirrels swinging on a rusty gate.  
However, Dotti sang on blithely.  
Brocktree squinched both eyes shut, fervently hoping that the song did  
not contain too many verses.  
  
"I am but a broken-hearted maid,  
My tale I'll tell to you,  
As I sit alone in this woodland glade,  
Yearnin' for a pudden or two.  
I hi hi hi, si hi hi hihiiiiiiing!  
Whack folly doodle ho, whoops cum whang,  
The greatest song my grandma sang,  
Was to her fam'ly of twenty-three,  
Ho dish up the pudden, save some for me!  
'Twas made from fruit an' arrowroot,  
Hard pears an' apples, too,  
Some honey that the bees chucked out,  
That set as hard as glue,  
Some comfrey leaf an' bulrush sheaf,  
An' damsons sour as ever,  
She stirred the lot in a big old pot  
While we sang 'Fail me never.'  
When all of a sudden Grandma's pudden,  
Burst right out of the pot,  
Round as a boulder, not much older,  
Fifty times as hot!  
It shot down the road, laid out a toad,  
An' knocked two hedgehogs flat,  
Splashed in a lake an' slew a snake,  
An' the frogs cried 'Wot was that?'  
Oh deary me calamity, oh woe an' lack a day,  
Without a pudden to my name  
I'll sit and pine away.... awaaaaay  
Whack foholly doohoohoodelll daaaaaayeeeeeeeee!"  
  
***  
  
Hey ho ahoy we go.  
Row, me hearties. Row row row!  
  
Chucklin' bubblin' life's a dream,  
I'm the brook that finds the stream.  
Hey ho ahoy we go.  
Row, me hearties. Row row row!  
  
Sun an' shade an' fish aquiver,  
This ole stream flows to the river.  
Hey ho ahoy we go.  
Row, me hearties. Row row row!  
  
Down mates down an' foller me,   
I'm the river bound to the sea.  
Hey ho ahoy we go.  
Row, me hearties. Row row row!  
  
******  
  
Down goes the paw an' up rises dust,  
Keep thy courage, hold thy trust,  
Come to our journey's end we must,  
Marching the high road together.  
  
Tramp tramp tramp! Can we make camp?  
Not whilst it's light, not 'til tonight!  
One two! One two! Beneath a sky o' blue,  
Sing out, comrades. Tramp tramp tramp!  
  
On goes the trail, for ever more,  
Weary of limb, and sore of paw,  
Keep on moving, that's our law,  
Marching the high road together.  
  
Tramp tramp tramp! Can we make camp?  
I'll tell ye when, don't stop 'til then!  
One two! One two! Daylight hours growing few,  
Sing out, comrades. Tramp tramp tramp!  
  
********  
  
When sunlight tinges the dawn of the day,  
Remember those brave ones now gone.  
We who recall them to mind, let us say,  
They were perilous beasts every one!  
For those who live, but are not free,  
May we see their dear faces again,  
Mother Fortune grant them sweet liberty,  
And cause slaves not to suffer in pain.  
  
******  
  
I'm a hare of Salamandastron,  
An' foes don't bother me,  
I'll fight all day an' sing all night,  
This song of liberty!  
  
Liberty! Liberty! That's for me,  
The mountain hares are wild an' free!  
One two three hooray!  
You can't stop sunrise every day!  
  
I'm a hare of Salamandastron,  
I wander near an' far,  
You'll know me when y'see me,  
'Cos I'll shout Eulalia!  
  
Liberty! Liberty! That's for me,  
From good dry land to stormy sea!  
One two three hooray!  
You can't stop sunset every day!  
  
******  
  
Quote from the book Lord Brocktree-  
Jukka nodded,"Aye, 'tis true, I see them."  
Fleetscut smote his forehead with a paw,"Thank me grandpa's   
whiskers for that! So marm, does that cross-piece not look   
to you t'ye as if it's been purposely placed there? Use your   
noggin, squirrel--that's a letter H. It stands for Hare. H is   
for blinkinflippinbloomin' Hare. D'ye catch my drift at last, wot?"  
Jukka commented dryly,"Well done, hare, thou canst spell the   
name of thine own species." })({ KIND!!!!!! })({  
  
*******  
  
Oh I am an otter I lives by the sea,  
I knows every tide ebb'n'flood,  
An' I'll never break free from the sea, no not me,  
'Cos the sea's in sea otter's blood.  
Haul yore nets in mates an' let everybeast wish,  
That tonight we'll be dinin' on saltwater fish!  
  
Well I've seen 'er stormy, sunny an' calm,  
An' I've tasted the good, briny spray,  
Just show 'er respect an' she'll do ye no harm,  
She'll show you 'ome safe every day.  
Throw those pots in mates, down deep t'the sea,  
Tonight you an' me'll 'ave lobster for tea!  
  
Them waves come a-crashin' on out o' the blue,  
Aye big rollers all topped white with foam,  
I sees my ole boat prow a-cut 'em clean through,  
An' I sings then a-sailin' back 'ome.  
We're ashore now mates, let yore mains'l go limp,  
I've brought me ole mum a great netful o' shrimp!  
  
******  
  
Fleetscut snorted. "Of course I canst.... squirrel! Us chaps from  
Salamandastron eat lots o' salad-- good for the old brain, doncha know.  
We try not to scoff large amounts o' nuts-- makes the tail bushy an'   
the next thing y'know you want to go climbin' trees!"  
  
*****  
  
Ruro helped him down to earth before bounding easily up into the branches,  
saying to the old hare, who was wincing and rubbing his shin, "Bide there, friend.  
After all, I've scoffed large amounts of nuts!"  
  
*****  
  
Now have ye been away far,  
To tarry an' to roam?  
Well sit ye by the fireside,  
Welcome to yer home!  
The kettle's on to boil,  
Flames a-burnin' bright,  
No more you'll sleep alone,  
'Neath those stars at night,  
Take off yore trav'lin' cloak,  
Come put yore paws up 'ere,  
Put a smile in my ole eye,  
Take away this weary tear,  
You've come home mate!  
An' in time for supper, too,  
So it feels just great,  
To say welcome home to you!  
  
******  
  
My blade like winter's cold doth bite,  
Come guide me, Badger Lord,  
For truth and justice we must fight,  
Weild me, your Battle Sword!  
Defend the weak, protect the meek,  
Take thy comrades' part,  
My point like lightning, send to seek  
The foebeast's evil heart!  
Eulalaia loud like thunder cry,  
Be thou my eyes and brain,  
We join in honor, thee and I,  
To strike in war again!  
  
******  
  
If you see anything wrong with what I have written, an error, perhaps, in spelling  
or some such thing, tell me so I can correct it. And tell me if there's   
one you would like to see here, a song or poem I missed.  
Update-- I regret to inform you that I have relinquished possession   
of these books, The Outcast of Redwall, and, as afore said,  
do not have the Legend of Luke anyway. Just so you know.  
Felony: Is it just me, or does Uni sound a teeny, tiny bit snobby there?  
It's just you!!!!  
Nadia: Suuuuuuurrrrrrreeeee. We _believe_ you.  
-_- Mean character peoples..... 


End file.
